Fanfictioners with Hats
by SilverFoxPokeFan231
Summary: My version of Llamas with Hats.ouo
1. Chapter 1

**Pokefan:I was bored,watching "Llamas With Hats",and then poof,this happened!Oh,and Arc's with me in this one.**

**Arc:Wait,why am I Carl again?**

**Pokefan:Well,Carl's a dude,so-**

**Arc:You do know the one with the flower hat's a dude too,right?**

**Pokefan:Yes,I do know that!I just really wanted to be Paul. And what you said's another reason why I'm Paul.-u-;**

* * *

Pokefan:Arc!There is a dead human in our house!

Arc:Oh,hey!How did he get here?

Pokefan:Aaarc,what did you do?!

Arc:Me?!Dah,gah,I didn't do this!

Pokefan:Explain what happened,Arc!

Arc:I've never seen him before in my life.

Pokefan:Why did you kill this person,Arc?!

Arc:I do not kill people. That is-that is my least favorite thing to do.

Pokefan:Tell me,Arc,exactly what you were doing before I got home.

Arc:Alright. Well,I was upstairs.

Pokefan:Okay.

Arc:I was sitting in my room.

Pokefan:Yes?

Arc:Reading a book.

Pokefan:Go on.

Arc:And,uh,well,this guy walked in.

Pokefan:Okay.

Arc:So I went up to him.

Pokefan:Yes?

Arc:And I,uh,I stabbed him 37 times in the chest.

**...**

Pokefan:Aaarc,that kills people!

Arc:Ohh!Oh,uh,wow,I,tuh...

Pokefan:Arc...

Arc:I didn't know that.

Pokefan:How can you not know that?!

Arc:Yeah,I'm in the wrong ear.I suck.

Pokefan:What happened to his hands?

Arc:What's that?

Pokefan:His hands,why-why are they missing?

Arc:Well,I kind of,uh,cooked them up,and ate them.

**...**

Pokefan:Aaarc!

Arc:Well,I was hungry!And when,you know,when you crave hands,that's...

Pokefan:Why on Earth would you do that?!

Arc:I was hungry for hands!Gimme a break!

Pokefan:Aaaarc!

Arc:My stomach was making the rumblies.

Pokefan:Arc!

Arc:That only hands could satisfy.

Pokefan:What is wrong with you,Arc?!

Arc:Well,I kill people and I eat hands,that's-that's two things.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokefan:Dah,Arc!What on Earth was all that?!

Arc:I'm not sure what you're referring to.

Pokefan:You sunk an entire cruise ship,Arc!

Arc:Are you sure that was me?I,I would think I'd remember something like that.

Pokefan:Arc,I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face!

Arc:That sounds dangerous.

Pokefan:You were headbutting children off the side of the ship!

Arc:That,uh,that must've been horrifying to watch.

Pokefan:And then you started making out with the ice sculptures!

Arc:Well,thank God that the children weren't on board to see it!

Pokefan:Uhh,Arc,why is the lifeboat all red and sticky?

Arc:Well,I guess you could say it is red and sticky.

Pokefan:Arc,what are we standing in?

Arc:Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?

Pokefan:No,I would not believe that!

Arc:Uh,melted gumdrops?

Pokefan:Noo.

Arc:Boat nectar?

Pokefan:No!

Arc:Some of God's tears?

Pokefan:Tell me the truth,Arc!

Arc:Fine! It's the lovely elderly couple from 2-B.

Pokefan:Aaarc!

Arc:Well they were,uh,they were taking all the croissant rolls.

Pokefan:I can't believe what I'm hearing!

Arc:I will not apologize for art.

Pokefan:Where are the other lifeboats?

Arc:Whoa,you won the prize,I didn't even notice that.

Pokefan:Where are the other lifeboats,Arc?!

Arc:Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the

ocean.I bit lots of holes in them.

Pokefan:Aaarc!

Arc:I have a problem.I have a serious problem.

Pokefan:You are just...just terrible today!

Arc:Shhh!Do you hear that?

**...**

Arc:That's the sound of forgiveness.

Pokefan:That's the sound of people drowning,Arc!

Arc:That is what forgiveness sounds like;screaming and then silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokefan:I changed the ending.-u-**

* * *

Pokefan:Aaarc,we're suppose to be on vacation!

Arc:I don't know about you,but I am having a wonderful time here.

Pokefan:You toppled the South America Government,Arc!

Arc:The people have La Resistance!

Pokefan:You pushed the Resistance leader into a giant fan!

Arc:He was a traitor and a scoundrel.

Pokefan:He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan!

**KICK**

Arc:Oh,that was a foot.I appear to have swallowed an entire person.

Pokefan:That would be the hotel bartender.

Arc:Well,that explains why my mojito is taking so long.

Pokefan:It was horrifying!Your mouth on hings is like a snake.

Arc:Wow,that sounds pretty awesome!

Pokefan:I can't go anywhere with you,Arc!

Arc:That hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong.

Pokefan:I wanna go home,we're leaving!

Arc:In that case,I should probably mention that I filled our luggage with orphan meat.

Pokefan:W-what?!

Arc:Well,I'm building a Meat Dragon,and not just any meat would do.

Pokefan:You know what? Forget it,I'm not even shocked anymore.

Arc:Aww,that's no fun!

Pokefan:This has become the norm for you,Arc.

Arc:I'll have to try harder next time.

Pokefan:Please don't.

Arc:I feel like I've been issued a challenge.

Pokefan:Aaaarc!

Arc:It's too late now,Poke!

Pokefan:Arc,I just wanna go home!Where's my backpack?

Arc:I filled that with orphan meat,too.

Pokefan:Aaarc!

Arc:I'm making a very big Meat Dragon.

Pokefan:That was my favorite backpack!

Arc:I'll buy you a new one.

Pokefan:You better!

Arc:I will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokefan:I'm a week late, but whatever. ^^;**

* * *

Pokefan:Aaarc, you trapped mud all over the carpet!

Arc:Now, that, right there, is a mess.

Pokefan:I just had it cleaned yesterday, Arc.

Arc:I'm not responsible for this. I've been jamming on the saxophone all morning.

Pokefan:They're clearly your footprints, Arc.

Arc:Then there is an impostor on the lose!

Pokefan:They lead directly to you!

Arc:Clue #1;The impostor is a phantom!

Pokefan:Aarc, stop avoi-

_**BOOM!**_

**... ... ... ...**

Pokefan:Aaaaaaaarrrrrc!

Arc:Happy Birthday!

Pokefan:It's not- Please tell you had nothing to do with this!

Arc:Why don't you blow out the candles?

Pokefan:Y-you've gone to far this time, Arc!

Arc:What's that?! It's hard to hear you over the sound of melting city!

Pokefan:How did you even do this?!

Arc:A dalop of fairy dust.

Pokefan:Aaarc.

Arc:I ripped a tag off a mattress.

Pokefan:This isn't funny, Arc!

Arc:Who's laughing? Clearly not all the people who've just exploded.

Pokefan:I'm leaving, I had enough of this!

Arc:But think of all the perfectly good faces we get to munch on.

Pokefan:What?! Why?!

Arc:Because we're friends. And friendship is two pals munching on a well-cooked face together.

Pokefan:That isn't friendship, Arc! That's sick!

Arc:Well then, you're probably not gonna like your birthday decorations.

Pokefan:It's not even my- Oh, my God...!

Arc:Surprise!

_**(a bunch of faces tied to balloons fly by)**_

Pokefan:Agh, ahh nooo, aaagh...!

Arc:I'm sorry, I thought you liked faces. Obviously, there's a miscomunication.

Pokefan:This is...awful, Arc.

Arc:You're right. It's nearly not as tasteful as I pictured it in my head.

Pokefan:I think I'm gonna throw- Oh, God, one touched me!

Arc:This was clearly the wrong way to go.

Pokefan:You think, Arc?

Arc:What can I say? I expected them to be cooked more. Raw face is just gross.

Pokefan:But that isn't the problem, Arc! Why would you think any of this was a good idea?!

Arc:Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence.

Pokefan:...Oh.

Arc:I don't understand how you keep forgetting that.

* * *

**It's not actually my birthday, but it is Arc &amp; Solis'!**

**So happy 18th birthday to you both and I hope you have many more to come! Good luck with college life and all that, and I love you guys! X3**

**~Pokefan**

**PS - (To my readers) Go and wish these two a happy birthday! (Arc of Carona:Arc) (Argentum Solis:Solis)**

**AND I MEANT "LOVE" IN A FRIENDLY WAY DON'T GO SAILING THE SHIP PLZ**


End file.
